User talk:Reximus55
Re:Wiki Chat I see you were banned on the Alternative History Wiki, and you want to speak with me on this chat. I would be happy to do so. Bfoxius (talk) Alternate 1991 I was thinking that maybe of starting an Alternate 1992 to maybe get some more people on the wiki. Care to help? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 You're invited to join Almost 2! Join quick or you may miss WW1 Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Could you please help me with something? Well, i cannot post ANY photos on my nation page in Galactica, and i have 2 important photos to post there, this http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grand_Senate_of_the_Jodren_Confederacy.svg and this http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Racial_breakdown_of_the_Jodren_Confederacy.png , and therefore made the 2 photos into galleries, but could you please make them into photos?, thank you. User:Likercat (talk) 12:25, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Fixed it. User:Likercat (talk) 13:19, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Galactica Can ou review my turn? -JinhongLeldy22 (talk) 16:42, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Where is the next turn of Galactica?. User:Likercat (talk) 18:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Everyone has posted in Galactcica, so please make a new turn. User:Likercat (talk) 08:58, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I have asked for an alliance in the 2014 map game. Please respond, I am Serbia. Spartian300 (talk) 17:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Taurus map for galactica Althistory Wiki Dear Reximus55, I am a user on the Althistory wiki, and on June 1 I was banned. The ban was only for three days according to the ban log, but for some reason over a week later it still says I am banned. I believe this is simply in error, but for some reason when I try to message the admins they don't respond. I noticed you were on the wiki at the moment, so as I last ditch effort I figured I would message some other members of the TSPTF in the hopes that someone would respond and explain what is going on. I'm not sure if my messages are even being seen, but if you get this please respond. Thank you, Wegavehereverythingmoneycouldbuy (talk) 00:29, June 10, 2017 (UTC) I don't think that's correct though. I was on chat and Scrawland said that after conferring with the other admins I would receive a three day ban. If the official decision by an admin/a group of admins was to only ban me for three days, I don't understand why the ban is suddenly extended to 1000 years. Additionally there's not even any indication on my ban log that it was extended, nor was I messaged about this. I have been messaging people for a week now and I think it is very unprofessional of the TSPTF to ban me permanently without even informing me of their actions, while also ignoring me and refusing to answer any of my many messages. As I explained to Scraw and the admins who were investigating me so to speak, I was not aware that what I did was against the rules. As I explained I was previously a user on Wikipedia and certain wikias, where such edits weren't discouraged at all. I had no idea that this particular wiki had a rule against that for some reason. If you could point me to the Althist Wiki Rules and where it says that this is not allowed I think that would be most helpful. I wasn't trying to be malicious with what I did, it was just a simple mistake and me trying to be helpful. And as I said on chat I apologize for my error, but I don't think this simple mistake warrants a permanent ban. No one or thing was harmed on the wiki, and the admins were previously in agreement of this. If you don't mind can you please direct Scraw and whoever else to this message. Also if I may ask, who extended by block to a permanent one? Because on my end I can't find any mention of the block. Thank you, Wegavehereverythingmoneycouldbuy (talk) 02:04, June 10, 2017 (UTC)